Jusqu'au dernier de tes soupirs
by HuntedDown
Summary: POST POUDLARD. / Elle ne savait pas les conséquences qu'engendrerait son acte. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière : la mort se rapprochait.
1. Prologue

**Hello! **Je vous présente ma deuxième fiction, toujours une DRAMIONE, mais dans un autre contexte. C'est toujours POST POUDLARD, mais le genre est différent de la première histoire. Je vous laisse le prologue, pour que vous puissiez y jeter un coup d'oeil. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Résumé** : "POST POUDLARD. / Elle ne savait pas les conséquences qu'engendrerait son acte. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière : la mort se rapprochait."

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Mon histoire est inspirée du film "que justice soit faite".

**Rating** : M. (Des scènes violentes seront racontées en détails, ainsi que le Lemon)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue **

Devant la porte du Ministère de la Magie se pressait une foule de journalistes, à l'afflux d'une interview exclusive de l'accusé, Evan Rosier, ex-partisan de Voldemort. Tous se bousculaient, calepin en main, afin de noter la moindre information croustillante qui en découlait. Plusieurs employés du Ministère empêchaient cette horde de vautours de se rapprocher d'un peu trop prêt de l'accusé, qui était désormais libre de tous mouvements. Tout le monde était désireux de connaître les ressentis de ladite personne innocente, au profit de ceux de la réelle victime, qui quittait le tribunal d'un pas anéanti et accablé. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souciait-il vraiment de ce que LUI avait pu ressentir, quand il avait été contraint de regarder sa femme et sa fille d'onze ans être victimes des pires tortures, juste sous ses yeux ? Non, personne ne s'en souciait, ils étaient bien trop occupés à transformer ce fils-de-pute en célébrité.

Alexandre Camicus, âgé de quarante-deux ans, veuf depuis six mois et ex-père d'une ravissante petite fille regardait la scène du trottoir d'en face, appuyé contre un mur, alors que la pluie lui tombait rageusement sur le visage. Il paraissait encore plus démoli, sous cet angle. Il regardait le visage du salaud qui avait salit et descendu sa famille de sang-froid, se remémorant la scène du crime, comme s'il parvenait à la revisionner telle une cassette.

_/FLASH BACK\\_

_C'était il y a six mois, le jour du onzième anniversaire de sa fille, Amanda. Pour cette occasion, lui et sa femme avaient organisé un anniversaire surprise pour leur poupée, invitant tous les amis dont ils avaient connaissance, décorant la maison d'un millier de décorations. C'était un jour parfait : leur fille avait tant apprécié la journée, elle s'était amusée comme une folle et n'avait voulu terminer la fête qu'aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, seulement. Tous les invités étaient retournés chez eux, leur laissant le soin de partager ce moment en famille. _

_Attablée à la table du salon, Amanda ouvrait ses deux derniers cadeaux, offerts par ses parents bien aimés. Elle avait commencé par déballer le paquet de son père, qui ressemblait à une petite boite à chaussures et avait découvert un adorable chaton blanc, prêt pour l'accompagner à Poudlard, quand il aurait grandi. Elle en avait été tout excitée et avait remercié son père d'au moins dix baisers. Quant au cadeau de sa mère, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir : quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte d'entrée. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé que cela puisse être une menace, trop envahi par la joie qui réchauffait le foyer chaleureux._

_Ce fut Alexandre, qui alla ouvrir la porte. A peine avait-il déverrouillé cette dernière, qu'elle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à une silhouette sombre, munie d'un chapeau qui recouvrait son visage. Et alors, tout s'était passé en une vitesse affolante._

_- Incarcerem ! murmura une voix à son égard, baguette dans sa direction._

_N'ayant pas vu le coup venir, il ne sut contrer le sort et se retrouva ligoté sur le sol, dans l'incapacité totale d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, sans qu'il ne sente les liens se resserrer autour de son corps, l'étouffant un peu plus. Il haletait, tentant vainement de se libérer de ses cordes, tandis qu'Evan Rosier referma doucement la porte, déposant son chapeau sur le guéridon à côté de l'entrée._

- _Sarah... Sarah... tenta d'appeler sa femme, avant qu'un coup de pied dans le ventre ne lui coupe le souffle._

_Cette dernière, ayant entendu du grabuge dans l'entrée, et ne voyant pas revenir son mari, se rendit à la source du bruit, oubliant sa baguette sur la table du salon. Grave erreur. Elle n'avait fait qu'un pas en direction de son mari qu'elle venait de trouver ligoté au sol, qu'une ombre sortit de nulle part et la plaqua brusquement contre son torse, la main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la calma directement._

- _Si tu essaies de t'enfuir, je tuerai ta fille._

_La menace avait eut l'effet escompté, elle était dorénavant aussi docile qu'une biche et regardait son mari attaché comme un chien sur le sol. D'un pas lent, il les tourna d'un demi-cercle et avança vers le salon, où se trouvait Amanda, toujours ignorante de la situation. Elle tourna alors les yeux vers l'inconnu qui semblait détenir sa mère en otage, sa mine joyeuse se transformant en une expression d'horreur, en une seule seconde. _

- _Reste calme, gamine, sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta mère, lâcha l'ex-mangemort dans un ton calme et menaçant._

_Trop effrayée à l'idée que sa mère ne meurt, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sanglotant bruyamment en tenant un des coussins du canapé, son visage empli de larmes chaudes. L'homme esquissa un sourire sadique et tourna sa baguette vers Alexandre, le soulevant du sol à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, avant de le laisser retomber sans ménagement dans le canapé, histoire qu'il assiste à la scène. Quand cela fut fait, il lâcha sa prise sur sa victime et la retourna face à lui, la poussant contre la table basse. Elle hurla si fort qu'il en eut mal aux oreilles et la gifla, pour la faire taire. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait guère recommencer, il tourna sa baguette vers sa fille et s'écria « endoloris ! »._

_Amanda tomba brusquement sur le sol, criant de toute sa voix ô combien elle avait mal. Ses parents connaissaient les effets du doloris et ils savaient qu'en ce moment, elle ressentait les pires douleurs possibles : ils savaient que ses entrailles donnaient l'impression d'être en flammes, que sa tête semblait trop petite pour son cerveau qui lui, donnait l'illusion de gonfler de seconde en seconde. C'en était trop, ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser subir ces horreurs, il fallait que ça cesse._

_- Arrêtez... ! Je vous en supplie... je vous en supplie... pleurnicha la mère._

_L'homme sembla prendre en considération sa demande et cessa le sortilège interdit qu'il infligea à l'enfant, encerclant la gorge de sa proie._

- _Ferme-la et arrête de geindre ! Si je t'entends encore une seule fois, tu sais ce qui lui attend, prévint-il en désignant du menton Amanda._

_Elle hocha faiblement la tête, pendant que Rosier défit son pantalon et abaissait son caleçon. Derrière lui, Alexandre assistait à la scène, impuissant. Il observa l'homme déshabiller sa femme avec brusquerie et lui administrer des coups de reins rudes et secs, durant un temps qui lui semblait une éternité. Il avait envie de crier, mais sa bouche était sèche et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, comparé à ce qu'il avait espéré qu'elle soit. Il avait envie de défaire ses liens, de se lever et de faire souffrir ce salaud, autant qu'il violentait le pauvre corps de sa femme, qui s'efforçait de ne pas crier, au risque qu'il ne s'en prenne à sa fille. Il n'en supporta pas plus, son corps eut raison de lui : la seule vision qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, fut une lumière verte qui s'abattit sur sa femme. _

_Il n'entendit plus rien, ensuite. Il ne sut ce qu'il se passa, après cet événement, comme si son cerveau n'avait voulu qu'il assiste à cette scène atroce, comme s'il l'avait conservé d'une douleur sans égale. _

_Quand il repris enfin connaissance, il n'était plus ligoté. Il était allongé sur le canapé, alors que le goût du sang envahissait sa bouche pâteuse. Autour de lui, la pièce était silencieuse et semblait sans vie. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais ses membres lui faisait un mal de chien il devait sans doute avoir des os brisés. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait vérifier l'état de sa famille. Il redressa la tête, toujours allongé et la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui lui glaça le sang. Même son propre corps ne supportait pas observer la scène : Alexandre vomit ses tripes sur le sol, juste à côté du corps nu, amoché, sali et sans vie de sa femme. Quant à sa fille, elle avait la gorge tranchée et une épaisse flaque de sang s'était formée sur le sol._

_Il n'avait plus de famille. Il n'avait plus rien, à part une âme emplie de remords, de tristesse et de vengeance._

_/FIN DU FLASH BACK\\_

Cet homme avait ruiné sa vie. Il lui avait enlevé tous ses instants de bonheur et il l'avait laissé en vie, de sorte à ce qu'il en souffre chaque jour. De sorte à ce qu'il se souvienne à quel point il a été incapable de _les_ protéger. Quand il avait été attrapé, il pensait qu'il allait finir ses jours à Azkaban, mais c'était sans compter sur cette salope d'avocate qui lui avait permis de retrouver sa liberté, par manque de preuves. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour qu'il subisse le baiser du détraqueur. Tout. Il avait même livré les souvenirs de cette nuit-là, mais il était possible qu'il les aient trafiqués, disaient-ils.

- Monsieur Rosier, comment avez-vous réagi quand on vous a arrêté ? entendit-il demander une journaliste.

- Je n'y comprenais rien... moi qui étais en pleine rédemption depuis vous-savez-qui. Des aurors sont arrivés chez moi et m'ont embarqué, et cet homme, Camicus, je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie ! Je ne savais pas ce que l'on me reprochait, vous savez

- Vous pensez qu'il a tout inventé ?

- C'est évident ! Il a sûrement dû tuer sa pauvre gosse et sa femme dans un excès de démence ! accusa-t-il.

Alexandre serra les poings sur sa baguette, se faisant violence pour ne pas user de sa baguette devant tous ces gens. Il respirait difficilement, écoutant le reste de la conversation.

- Est-ce que ces quatre mois de procès ont eu un impacte dans votre vie ?

- C'est le cas de le dire, siffla-t-il. On me prenait pour un assassin, quand je sortais de chez moi. J'ai même été viré de mon propre travail, à cause de ce fils-de-pute !

- C'est terminé, tout le monde ! Écartez-vous de mon client ! intervint son avocate.

- Oh, c'est elle, ma sauveuse. Je vous dois tout, je vous dois tout... s'exclama Rosier, alors qu'il attrapa la main de cette dernière, la serrant vivement, pendant qu'on les mitraillait de photos.

C'était _elle_. Hermione Granger, l'avocate la plus reconnue du pays avait été _son _pilier. Elle l'avait conseillé, lui avait crée un dossier solide, elle avait démonté chacune des preuves et elle avait retourné la situation à l'avantage de ce meurtrier. Elle l'avait fait passer pour la victime. Elle lui avait même obtenu un dédommagement de dix mille gallions, pour atteinte à sa dignité. Et ils appelaient ça de la Justice. Oh, non, il n'en avait pas fini avec ce salaud. Il commencera par lui, en prenant son pied, pendant qu'il le torturera. Ensuite, il allait s'attaquer à toutes les personnes proches de cette affaire, toutes les personnes qui avaient rendu possible sa libération. Et puis, quand un vent de panique se propagera dans le monde sorcier, il s'attaquera à _elle_. Il allait la terroriser. Et quand elle sera faible, seule et morte de peur, il attendra patiemment, avant de lui enlever le dernier de ses soupirs, tel un baiser du détraqueur.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé le prologue, et que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Bisouilles!


	2. Chapitre I

Bonjour, tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre. Je suis désolée du temps de publication, j'ai été débordée.

J'espère que cela vous plaira! Et merci pour vos reviews, surtout. Vous êtes des anges.

**RAV:**

**AlwaysPotterhead:** J'arrive te prévenir de suite :)

**Hp-Prophetie-95: **Je viens aussi te prévenir! Merci de ton avis, surtout! Merci pour tes compliments!

**Bibiche-loveseri: **Tu auras des réponses à tes questions dans la suite!

**Guest** : Merci de ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir!

**harry-fiction-hermione: **J'arrive! :)

**xX-Chronique-Xx: **T'es un amour! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le courage de m'inscrire sur ton site, surtout que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi y faire. Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un projet, puisque ce n'est qu'une écriture basée sur une histoire existante..

**Malle : **Comment puis-je te prévenir?

**lavian-ocopus:** J'vais te prévenir, ne t'en fais pas! merci de ta review!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le regret, un sentiment tellement dérangeant

« **_HERMIONE GRANGER A ENCORE REUSSI _**

_Rappelez-vous, c'était il y a six mois : une mère et son enfant avaient été assassinés à leur domicile, après la fête organisée pour les onze ans de la fillette. Quand les invités furent partis, ils avaient déballé les derniers cadeaux offerts par les parents, quand on sonna à la porte. Croyant naïvement qu'un invité avait oublié un paquet. Mais là, ce fut le début du drame pour le père qui avait été forcé de regarder la scène juste sous ses yeux, alors qu'il était dans l'incapacité de bouger, ayant reçu un «incarcerum »._

_Deux mois après cette exécution, un coupable avait été désigné, sous le nom d'Evan Rosier, ex-partisan de Vous-savez-qui. S'ensuivit alors un procès qui dura quatre longs mois, où les avocats des deux parties s'affrontèrent en un duel sanglant._

_Contre toute attente, c'est finalement l'accusé qui remporte ce procès, grâce à la talentueuse avocate de vingt-cinq ans qu'il a grassement payée pour obtenir ses services._

_Jusqu'où le talent d'Hermione Granger peut-il aller ?_

_Retrouvez en page 1-2 les impressions de la partie défenderesse, face à la décision des jurés. »_

Elle soupira, repoussant la Gazette du Sorcier loin de son bureau, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à la regarder. Elle n'avait pas voulu que la victime souffre davantage. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à sa carrière, comme une égoïste sans cœur. La première fois qu'elle avait lu l'article concernant ce pauvre homme, elle en avait eu le cœur tout retourné, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à défendre l'homme qui était soupçonné de meurtre avec préméditation. Même si les preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu l'envoyer croupir à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours, si elle avait été l'avocate de la victime. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. A la place, elle avait écouté l'ex-mangemort attentivement, et avait de suite vu un intérêt professionnel et personnel.

Oui, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle.

Et maintenant, elle ressentait une gêne, dans le creux de son ventre. Comme si sa foutu conscience la faisait culpabiliser. Mais elle avait raison. Quelle conne elle avait été. Elle, Hermione Granger, celle qui avait défendu le monde sorcier contre Voldemort, avait épargné la prison à l'un de ses larbins. Elle déglutit lentement, ne parvenant plus à respirer correctement. L'air lui manquait, son cœur se serrait et sa tête lui donnait le tournis.

- Respire, respire, respire, s'ordonna-t-elle.

Et elle se calma doucement, posant sa main contre l'une de ses tempes. Que pouvait-elle faire, maintenant, si ce n'est que de penser à la victime ? Était-ce vraiment Rosier qui était à l'origine de ce drame ? Avait-elle _délibérément_ laissé le coupable lui filer entre les doigts ? Elle ne savait plus. Était-elle une mauvaise personne, à partir de maintenant ? Après tout, elle avait suivi des études de droits magiques, dans l'intention de prôner les valeurs de la Justice. Elle s'était engagée à défendre quiconque ayant besoin de son aide, et _il_ était venu supplier son aide. Elle n'avait pas failli à son devoir, elle avait failli à ses valeurs. Et elle s'en rendait amèrement compte, en repensant à ses propres actes. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir un instant de plus, qu'un avion en papier atterrit sur le bois de son bureau, la faisant sursauter. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'elle était au travail. Ce même travail qui lui donnait désormais le tournis.

Elle soupira doucement, baissant les yeux vers le papier, qu'elle déplia doucement, entre ses doigts fins. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit sur ce papier, mais son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, quand elle en lu le contenu.

_« Je vais vous apprendre ce qu'est la Justice, mademoiselle Granger. »_

Et il n'y avait rien d'autre. Qui pouvait bien être l'auteur de ce mot, d'ailleurs ? Elle se mordit la lèvre dans un geste nerveux, tandis qu'elle se leva rapidement de son siège, avant de se diriger vers la porte de son bureau, scrutant les horizons. Bien évidemment, elle ne vit personne. Cela aurait été bien trop beau, si l'auteur de la lettre s'était présenté de lui-même. C'était le début de l'intimidation. Hermione n'était pas avocate pour rien. Elle savait ce que signifiait cette lettre : quelqu'un lui en voulait et voulait la faire culpabiliser. Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que cela marchait affreusement bien. Le poids qu'elle avait ressenti dans son ventre, quelque minute auparavant, se faisait plus grandissant, plus perçant.

Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée, bon sang ?

Les jours passaient et passaient, et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle se sentait constamment traquée, observée, scrutée. Elle avait toujours été paranoïaque sur les bords, mais elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, que ce n'était pas que dans _sa tête_. C'était une impression atroce. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas, sans qu'elle ne sente des yeux se poser sur elle, et quand elle scrutait les horizons, elle ne voyait personne qui semblait lui apporter un quelconque intérêt visuel. Pire encore, tous les jours, elle avait reçu d'étranges mots, quand elle se rendait à son bureau. C'était une femme courageuse, après tout, elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, mais elle devait avouer que sa dose de courage s'amoindrissait chaque jour un peu plus et pourtant, elle puisait dans ses réserves jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total.

Oh, non. Quand Hermione Granger commençait à paniquer, cela n'envisageait jamais rien de bon. D'ailleurs, elle ne su depuis quand elle n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation. Comme si la peur s'infiltrait dans chaque globule de son sang, comme si elle prenait lentement possession de son cerveau. Elle ne parvenait plus à manger correctement : ça lui faisait trop mal au ventre. Elle n'arrivait plus à prendre une nuit complète de huit heures, sans qu'elle ne se réveille en pleine nuit, par la sensation gênante qu'on l'observait. Chaque jour, Hermione essayait de passer le plus de temps possible au travail, et quand elle devait finalement rentrée, elle avait à nouveau peur.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle était attablée à son bureau, de grosses cernes plissaient sous ses yeux fatigués. La nuit dernière ressemblait aux autres : réveillée en pleine nuit par cette sensation de peur, son corps frêle ruisselant de sueur. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de tout ce remue ménage, qui se passait dans son esprit. Elle avait simplement envie de retourner le temps, mais elle n'avait plus son fameux retourneur de temps, depuis le temps qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Dommage, cela dit, ça lui était bien utile, quand elle étudiait encore dans les enceintes de l'immense château. Elle savait corriger ses erreurs, même en ne se faisant pas voir. Si seulement elle avait pu l'avoir en sa possession… rien ne se serait passé comme cela. Elle aurait pu aisément retourner le temps et s'envoyer des messages, afin qu'elle refuse ses messages.

Mais elle ne pu continuer ses pensées, qu'un mystérieux papier vint se poser sur son bureau. Depuis déjà deux semaines, cela ne cessait point. D'ailleurs, elle avait même renoncé quant au fait de se faufiler dans le couloir, afin d'apercevoir le détenteur de ce message. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de regarder le mystérieux auteur du mot, elle ne voyait rien, à part une foule de personnes qui passait dans le couloir. Mais personne n'attirait jamais son attention. Et elle se retournait l'esprit maintes et maintes fois.

Un grand soupir, lui donnait une petite dose de courage, tandis qu'elle posa les yeux sur le mot, plié en une petite forme d'avion en papier. Elle le tint entre ses fins doigts et le déplia, alors que ses yeux déchiffraient le message inscrit.

_« Rosier vous passe le bonjour. »_

Voilà ce qui était écrit. Ni plus, ni moins. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifiait ? Elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Que venait faire Rosie dans cette histoire ? Était-il l'auteur de ces fameux mots ? Elle ne savait pas, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que cela ne pouvait être vrai. Après tout, il lui devait la vie. Il lui devait tout. Il l'avait remerciée. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais qui, dans ce cas ? Qui pouvait tant la haïr pour lui faire autant peur ?

Non… ça ne pouvait pas être…

Mais une seconde fois, ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit contre la porte de son bureau. Elle en avait sursauté. Levant les yeux, après avoir repris son calme, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant sa secrétaire, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un paquet et des fleurs noires fanées entre les mains.

- Oui ?, demanda simplement Hermione, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait bêtement.

- Un paquet, pour toi. Et… ça, répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine, en venant déposer le paquet rectangulaire, suivit de l'étrange bouquet. On l'a déposé sur mon bureau, mais je ne sais pas de qui provient tout ceci.

Hochant légèrement la tête, Hermione tendit les mains vers l'attirail posé sur son bureau, tandis qu'elle observait un instant les fleurs. Pourquoi lui envoyer ces fleurs ? Fanées, fades, noires, sans vie… ce n'était pas un cadeau plaisant. Comme si cela annonçait un mauvais présage. Décidément, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens de ces dernières semaines. Tout ce qu'elle recevait n'avait _pas_ de sens. Les mots étranges, et maintenant _ça_. D'ailleurs, on aurait presque cru qu'un détraqueur traînait dans le coin, à cause de l'apparence des fleurs posées devant elle. A chaque fois que ces monstres étaient dans les parages, ce genre de choses se passaient toujours et ils enlevaient la vie à la faune, à leur simple passage.

Hermione était une fille intelligente. Elle pouvait comprendre le fin fond de cette histoire. Elle le devait, pour sa propre santé mentale. Si elle ne comprenait pas bientôt le pourquoi du comment, elle ne ferait guère long feu, dans son travail qui puisait dans le reste de ses ressources énergétiques.

Expiration, inspiration, expiration, inspiration.

Paquet sous les yeux, elle se décida finalement à découvrir ce que renfermait la forme rectangulaire. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur du monde qui l'entoure en permanence. Défaisant alors les liens qui retenaient le papier cartonné, ses pensées se concentraient péniblement sur son geste, tentant de ne pas perdre pied. Arrachant doucement l'emballage, elle tomba sur une petite boite colorée, qui semblait être une boîte à musique.

De plus en plus étrange.

Haussant un de ses sourcils, tandis qu'elle glissa son pouce contre la devanture de la boîte, elle se demandait pourquoi on lui avait envoyé pareil présent.

L'objet était de couleur bleu nuit, avec des fins fils en or, qui entouraient quelques dessins en mosaïques, ancrés dans les bords de ce denier. La serrure était assez complexe, et la clé ne ressemblait en rien à celles habituelles. On aurait dit qu'une clé n'était même pas nécessaire. Pourtant, on pouvait clairement distinguer qu'il fallait insérer quelque chose, à l'intérieur.

Elle ne comprenait définitivement plus rien en ses journées. Poussant un profond soupir, elle posa son front contre la boîte, trop extenuée pour réfléchir posément. Laissant son souffle chaud frapper la boîte, elle entendit soudainement un petit « clic », qui signifiait qu'une serrure venait de s'ouvrir. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait même pas touchée. Elle n'avait même pas inséré de clé.

Se redressant à nouveau, pour pouvoir diriger ses yeux vers la boîte, elle l'ouvrit finalement, avant de pousser un cri d'horreur, en voyant le contenu de cette dernière. Elle se redressa brusquement, se relevant de son siège en cuir, à au moins deux mètre de son bureau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et des tremblements lui prenaient alors à ses mains. Elle avait envie de vomir, rien qu'en voyant la chose dans la boîte. En plus de cela, il y avait une musique mélodieuse qui accompagnait l'ouverture de la boîte, contrastant affreusement avec son contenu. Cette vision donnait des nausées à Hermione, qui dû se tenir contre le mur derrière elle, afin de ne pas perdre pieds, et ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Son cri avait alerté plusieurs personnes et quelques-uns d'entres elles se pressaient déjà dans son bureau, lui demandant pourquoi elle avait cri de la sorte. En la voyant dans cet état de transe, tous voulaient savoir ce qui avait tant perturbé l'imperturbable Hermione Granger, avocate de renommée. S'approchant alors de son bureau, pour voir le contenu de la boîte que fixait la brune avec dégoût, il y eut des hauts les cœurs.

Dans le fond de la boîte, se trouvait un doigt –un index-, qui était orné d'une belle bague en argent, portant des armoiries familiales, mais où l'on pouvait clairement distinguer un serpent, sur le métal.

C'était le _sien, _Hermione l'avait facilement reconnu, pour l'avoir observé que trop bien. C'était un doigt appartement à Rosier, comme l'avait dit le message qu'elle avait reçu, juste deux ou trois minutes avant que le paquet arrive.

Qu'est-ce qui était en train d'arriver, au juste ?

Elle ne su en digérer davantage et s'écroulait dans les limbes de son esprit, atterrissant brutalement contre le sol en marbre de son bureau.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Laissez-moi votre avis!


End file.
